


Flame of Revolution

by CrystalNavy



Series: A Song for the New World [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Our time is finally at hand. And we'll make the most of it.





	1. New Goa royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan begins.

"Okay, all of you know what to do, right?"

"Right." Sabo nodded "Sweet brother of mine will be assassinated. Dear Sari-chan's family will let her grieve for a while and then they'll put pressure on her to remarry and search for a suitable candidate. Then I shall appear and reveal my status as a noble of Goa. A perfect husband for Sari-chan. We'll be rulers together, at least until an 'accident' happens. Dear Sari-chan and the rest of her family will die in the accident. Leaving me to carry the heavy burden of ruling by myself."

"Not by yourself." Koala pouted "I'll be right there by your side as your forever-loving wife."

"Sounds like a plan." Sabo grinned, even as his cheeks turned crimson

"Everyone, try your best to help." Dragon looked at four agents gathered "We'll deal with one Kingdom at the time, by placing our own members at the top. We'll start with Goa, where we were born in."

"In the name of my brother, killed by the World Government." Sabo stated solemnly

"In the name of Fisher Tiger, who didn't deserve to die, and his dreams." Koala placed her hand on her back where her mark rested

"In the name of my people, whom the majority of the populace view with disgust." Morley spoke in a solemn tone

"In the name of my tribe, slaughtered by the Marines." Karasu rumbled "And in the name of our honorary member's home of Ohara, erased off the map by the deadly Buster Call."

"And in the name of Goa citizens." Dragon concluded in a somber tone "Who suffer every day under the thumb of High Town nobles. May stars bring you luck in this mission."

-x-

"Right." Koala spoke as she helped Sabo put on a suit fit for a noble "Karasu, arrange the first accident."

"On it." Karasu morphed into a flock of crows, that flew out of the open window.

"What was Fisher Tiger like?" Sabo suddenly asked

"He was family." Koala said softly "He was a great man, and I wish you knew him. He risked so much for many, and got so little in return. I should have died on that day in his stead."

"I am glad you didn't." Sabo smiled gently at the former slave girl "I wouldn't have gotten to meet you otherwise."

"Don't go all sentimental on me." Koala pouted, even though her eyes revealed a different story "He was so much better than me as a person."

Sabo winced as Koala nicked him with the needle.

"Stay still." Koala ordered "Geri, tell Inazuma to come here. A few adjustments are needed here."

Geri was a young fishwoman who had only recently joined the Revolutionary Army. Koala immediately took her under her wing.

-Flashback-

"You treat her with more care than the rest of us. May I know why?" Tom, a member of Koala's division, had asked

"She is a sea bream Fishwoman." Koala answered, eyes downcast "And she has red skin."

"I see." Tom nodded sagely "You view her as your second chance." 

"I want to give her life." Koala nodded "To teach her how to survive in the world that took his life away."

-Present time-

"It looks good on you." Inazuma observed the suit "I'll adjust few things here and there, and it'll be perfect for the future King of Goa Kingdom."

"Don't you need some, senpai?" Geri giggled in a teasing tone "You're gonna need a nice dress befitting a Goa Queen."

Both Sabo and Koala turned red.

Inazuma just laughed as he got to work.

-x-

Stelly shot out of bed, eyes wide. Foosteps echoed. They were getting closer. Nobody was supposed to be here at this hour. The door to his room opened ominously, and a dark figure stepped into his room.

"You are King Stelly, the current King of Goa." the figure chuckled

"Wh-who are you?" Stelly stammered

"I am Karasu. Boss thinks that your title will be wasted in the hands of self-centered brat." Karasu laughed "He sent me to.....remove you, so that your title may go to someone more suitable."

"Like who?" Stelly raised his head

"When you're as old as I am, son, you'd know that not everything is as it seems." Karasu pulled out a naked blade "And that not all deaths are real."

"No.....it can't be......" Stelly paled, taking a step back "He can't be alive. Everyone saw that he died in that explosion!"

"Boss saved him." Karasu lunged at Stelly "Boss wishes to restore him to power so he can fix the Kingdom of Goa from within, like drawing poison out of a wound."

The blade struck, and Stelly's head rolled across the floor

"The King is dead." Karasu sheathed his sword "Long live the King."

He transformed into the murder of crows, and escaped in that way. A moment later, Sarie woke up and screamed at the sight of her late husband's head.

-x-

"Showtime." Sabo opened the thick mahogany doors. The room was full of guests from various noble families. Each of them came hoping to rise to the ranks of the royalty through marrying Sarie.

"Neither of them will." Sabo picked up a glass of champagne and took a sip "I will be the one to win her hand."

"You sound awfully sure." Geri teased

She, Koala, Karasu, Morley and Inazuma were handpicked by Sabo to be his entourage/bodyguards up until he married Sarie. After that, Geri and Koala were to stay with him, waiting for the opportunity to covertly assassinate Sarie as well and score Goa for themselves. The others would be free to return to Dragon's services.

"Of course I am sure. I have the four of you plus my future wife to ensure everything happens as it is supposed to." Sabo's blue eyes sparkled "Now let's show dear Sarie and her family the worthiness of my own."

-x-

The plan was a roaring success. Faced with her family's desires, Sarie quickly warmed up to her new husband. Sabo, on his part, acted courteous and polite with her, hiding his true emotions deep underneath his facade. As planned, Koala and Geri stayed in the palace, while Karasu, Inazuma and Morley left.

Koala and Geri joined the husband and wife that evening. Koala brought the jug of wine, while Geri brought two glasses, which looked identical. Geri placed the glasses in front of two of them, while Koala poured the wine. A starry sky was visible from their spot.

"It's beautiful." Sarie suddenly said "I wish to see it."

Sabo obliged and brought her out. From the corner of his eye, he watched Geri pour something into her glass. He silently nodded to himself. It was the poison from the Haku scorpion, native to Alabasta desert, which they obtained through secret arrangement through Vivi, the Princess of Alabasta. Apparently, she wanted his help to achieve their revenge in return. It was no secret to Sabo that her stance on marriage was out of loyalty to his sworn brother, whom she had loved and lost.

After Sarie got bored with star-viewing, she and Sabo returned to their seat and drank from their glasses. It would be another four hours before the poison took hold and took Sarie's life. And Sabo would make sure that no one suspected either of them.

"Geri, Koala, clean those glasses. Wash them properly." he ordered, his blue eyes scanning his compatriots in concern

"Yes, sir." both of them chorused

They hastened to do the job. It was important. No evidence was to be left behind. It was an 'accident'. Just to be thorough, Koala planted a live scorpion she kept in a jar inside one of the glasses.

It was midnight when Sarie began to complain about the pain in her stomach. The best doctors were called to treat her, but despite their expertise, Sarie's condition worsened and she passed away overnight.

Having no other choice, her family turned to Sabo and decided that they wished him to remain King in Sarie's honor. They called him, along with Geri and Koala, to their quarters to have a private conversation. It was then that both the King and Queen of Goa died from the poisoned darts fired from one of nearby roofs. 

Sabo, Geri and Koala paid them proper respects. So did Vivi and her childhood friend, Kohza.

Kohza, who had a a long and hollow object attached to his belt.

-x-

"Now that they can't stop us." Sabo fell on one knee "Will you marry me, Koala?"

"Of course, you dummy." Koala lightly smacked him on the head.


	2. Hearts on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past cannot be escaped from. But past can make you stronger.

The Kingdom of Goa was due for a reformation it so desperately needed. Sabo and Koala worked tirelessly to make it happen. First, they issued an edict which stripped all the current Nobles of their position. Second, they formally declared Goa an independent Kingdom, cutting it off from the rest of the World Government. This meant that the Celestial Dragons were no longer allowed to inspect it. Third, the Goa Kingdom became a safe haven for Fishmen folk at Koala's insistence. The only non-Fishman inhabitant of Goa was Hikaru.

Hikaru had been a chance discovery. Isuka, a Marine ensign, had come to visit them one day. She was very afraid, and very much pregnant. The result of that pregnancy was Hikaru. Hikaru's father was a pirate. And not just any pirate, but Portgas D. Ace. And looking at Hikaru's peach-colored hair, her piercing grey eyes and the freckles that adorned her cheeks, Sabo couldn't deny the similarity. She inherited her mother's hair color, but everything else was her father's. Sabo swore that Hikaru would never die and that if he were to die, she would inherit her father's fruit.

It was summer time, and as days passed, Koala became more withdrawn and spent less time with Sabo and Geri. Sabo had gotten worried, and after some thinking, he decided to confront Koala herself. He found her in her room, staring at the calendar with hollow eyes.

"What's the matter?" Sabo sat down beside his wife

"Nothing." Koala looked at Sabo with adoration "Just an anniversary of the day Fisher Tiger had passed away."

\- Foolshoot Island, 10 years ago -

"You did what?" a ten-year-old Koala frowned "You thought it would be a good idea to sacrifice the life of a man who went out of his way to bring me home?"

"We had to....." her mother looked away

"Save it." Koala's eyes narrowed "If this is your idea of gratitude, then I am no longer part of this family, or of this community."

And she meant it. She cut ties with her family and the rest of island inhabitants on that day. She found a boat willing to take her to her destination. And it was a magnificent destination indeed. Fishman island, where her liberator and savior was born, a place surrounded by sparkling waters. 

It was beautiful.

Koala strode forward with the sense of purpose. The Sun Pirates had returned here after the death of their Captain. She needed to find them, to tie loose ends.

They found her first. Or rather, Jinbei had. There was happiness in his eyes, but there was also hatred.

Koala swallowed. Of course he hated her. He had every right to.

She was the reason his Captain was dead. 

The rest of the Sun Pirates joined them soon. And they talked. They talked a lot, with Koala apologizing to them profusely

"You want to apologize?" Jinbe suddenly said "To really apologize? Then do what must be done."

"What must be done?" Koala looked at Jinbe with earnest eyes

"On his deathbed, he expressed his final wish, a wish for humans and Fishmen to stand together under the sun." Jinbe told her "If you want to apologize, then be the carrier of his will, and make his final wish a reality."

"I will." Koala promised, eyes shining with determination

Her life finally had a true purpose.

-Present time-

"I made Goa kingdom a save haven, a place where Fishmen and Hikaru could coexist." Koala sighed "But nothing has changed at large. Hikaru takes after her father. She doesn't believe in bigotry like the rest of the world does. The rest of the world still hates Fishmen, still persecutes them, still sells them as slaves.....Nothing has changed."

"Nothing gets done instantly." Sabo assured her "We'll do it one step at a time and cure this world of the poison that has plagued it for so long. And Hikaru will be the one to change it all. She is the Flame of Revolution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! Here's the introduction of the real main character, one Portgas D. Hikaru.


End file.
